


they think I'm insane (they think my lover is strange)

by outofaith



Series: strange love [1]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, William and Chris are really OOC, excessive use of weed, so drugs i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: “You’re our girl, Bella, no matter what.” William said and passed the joint to Chris. “No matter how many time passes or how much shit happens, it’s the three of us against the world.”“Yeah, the three of us against the world.” Chris echoed.OrWilliam, Chris and Anabelle have been best friends ever since they were kids and they just may be a little bit in love.





	they think I'm insane (they think my lover is strange)

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend, Debbie, who has never watched Skam, I love you.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.

_pra você guardei o amor que nunca soube dar o amor que tive e vi sem me deixar sentir sem conseguir provar sem entregar e repartir_

**mandag, 8:30**  
It was a chilly day, just like most days were in Norway. A cloudy sky, the sun just peeking through the clouds, almost as if it was too shy to fully show itself. Anabelle sighed. She loved Norway, loved Oslo, she may even love Nissen, but she missed the past year in Brazil, with its sunny skies and pretty beaches.  
She pushed her aviators up her nose as she watched the countryard from inside her car. First, her eyes landed on a group of first years and, even with a red snapback, she could recognize her younger brother, with his curly blonde hair and his signature eyeroll. Isak was always a sassy kid. She guessed he got that from their mother. She kept scanning the grounds until she found who she was actually looking for. It wasn’t that hard, mind her. A group of seniors with matching black hoodies, two tall bodies holding court in the middle of them. Anabelle allowed herself a small smile at the sight of them. The majority of the girls around would probably look at the Penetrators and swoon. Not her. Anabelle knew better. She knew all about their techniques and the games they played. She was never played by the boys. No. She was a player herself.  
But that was then. It was before she left to study abroad for a year in Brazil. That was when they were sixteen and she helped to found the Penetrators, at that time, they called her Cap, as in Captain. Chris came up with that one night, when all of them were getting high at William's pool.  
So, yes, she was a bit nervous to be back, because, when she left, they were starting to form a reputation and now, they ruled the school. Deep down, she knew that they weren’t going to react poorly at her being back, she knew they weren’t going to act like she didn’t exist or like she was a conquest. She still talked to William on the phone every Tuesday and with Chris every Wednesday and the three of them still Skyped every Thursday. She still knew all about their lives, they were still the Golden Trio, and the best friends in the whole world. She was still afraid.  
They met when they were four and living on the same neighborhood. They played at the same playground and went to the same kindergarden.  
William and Chris were there when she was five and her father passed away. They were there when her mother married again on the same year and they were there when her little brother was born. They were there when she was thirteen and her step-father left her mentally ill mother for another woman and they were there when she had to become the one to take care of the house and raise a ten year old Isak. She remembered fondly of Chris reading him bedtime stories and of William helping him with his maths homework while she cooked them all pasta with chicken nuggets. They were also there when she was seventeen and her mother had been admitted at a mental hospital, that night, they stayed on the phone with her while she cried.  
Anabelle sighed and decided it was time to face the music. She got out of her car, pushed her aviators up her nose and pulled her leather jacket closer to her body. With a deep breath, she held her head high and made her way to where the boys were.  
“I swear, no more of that shitty beer you fuckers were buying, I say we get something stronger this time.” She smiled when she heard Chris speaking, both him and William had their backs turned to her. She pursed her lips.  
“Well, you were always a big fan of tequila, if I remember correctly.”  
She waited no more than five seconds for the both of them to turn around with wide eyes and smiles on their faces. She felt a bit of her worries melting away.  
“Fy faen, Bella?” Chris was the first one to speak. “When did you get back?” He asked with a laugh and hugged her, spinning her around.  
“Last Friday, wanted to make a surprise.” Bella laughed.  
“Stop hogging her, asshole.” William said with a smile and pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead. “Can’t believe you’re back, babe.”  
That made he smile. Not much had changed then.  
They were dragged out of their bubble when the rest of the boys started to recognise her and call her name.  
“Cap! You’re fucking back! Is it for good this time?” Tor was the one to ask.  
“It’s for good, yeah.” Anabelle smiled. “If you guys don’t mind, of course.” She teased.  
“Don’t be silly, there’s always a place for you.” Henrik said and she felt like floating.

_pra você guardei o amor que sempre quis mostrar o amor que vive em mim vem visitar sorrir, vem colorir solar vem esquentar e permitir_

**onsdag, 18:25**  
If Anabelle frowned just a little bit harder, her face would be deformed forever. Currently, she was sitting on Isak’s bed on the kollektivet, she didn’t want to be a bitch, but she hated what she saw.  
On Isak’s kitchen cabinet there was nothing more than potato chips and biscuits. His bedroom wasn’t much better. There were take out wrappers all over the floor, his clothes and snapbacks were strewn over the desk and the chair and the sheets looked like they hadn’t been changed in at least a month.  
She pursed her mouth thinking about her little brother living like that, and all because of his asshole of a father. God, she hated Arvid so much. Even more now that Isak had told her how he failed to send him money to pay rent. Isak told her why he moved out, told her how, when she moved to Brazil, his father kept showing up at the house to shouting matches and hospital trips, before their mother was admitted to the hospital.  
She knew he felt bad about leaving their mother, but then again, she also knew he was just a kid and didn’t know how to deal with all that. Anabelle would find a solution, she always did.  
Looking at her baby brother, she made a decision.  
“Isak?” She called. “Do you like living here?”  
“It’s okay.” He frowned. “Why do you ask?”  
“I was thinking, my grandparents moved out of their penthouse in Aker Brygge, so I have this big ass apartment, with a huge balcony all to myself.” She stated and he knew what Anabelle was getting at. “Maybe you could come and live with me.”  
“Bella... I don’t know, I don’t want to impose or to be a burden.”  
“Hey, you could never be burden to me. You’re my little brother, if I can give you a comfortable life, then I will.” Anabelle said with a smile. “When my dad passed, he left me tons of money, let me use it to help you.”  
“I mean, are you sure about this?”  
“Of course I am. Think about it, I can give you a ride to school, so you don’t have to worry about the Tram, you wouldn’t have to worry about the bills or the groceries, your friends could come over at anytime...” Anabelle saw him smile at that. She knew she had won. “What do you say?”  
“Yeah, maybe that's a good idea.” He answered with a laugh and she smiled, hugging him.  
“Now, c’mon, let me take you out for dinner, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you eat potato chips again.”

**...  
21:30**  
Anabelle took Isak to dinner and dropped him off at home, making her way to William’s house. He had texted her earlier asking her to come over for a little get together with the boys and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit nervous.  
When she finally arrived, she made her way to the penthouse and knocked on the door, only to be received by a smiling Chris.  
“Hey, you’re finally here.” He kissed her cheek and let her in, leading the way to the living room.  
Anabelle made herself comfortable on the couch beside Chris, who threw his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Looking around, Anabelle smiled. The boys were all scattered around the living room, playing video games, eating pizza and drinking William’s expensive beer, it was a familiar sight. She laughed at Julian’s drunken stories and tsked at Erik’s sex escapades. Eventually, she started to feel like one of them again, she was scared to move and shatter that illusion.  
“Okay, settle down guys, we have an announcement.” Bella looked over at William and saw him staring right at her, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she listened to him. “Here’s the thing Bella, we all talked a bit ever since you got back and we realized that you are a key member of our Bus.”  
That got her attention.  
“So, we got you gift.” Bjorn said and handed her a big white box.  
“My, you know just how to court a girl, don’t you?” She joked and they laughed.  
“Open up!”  
With careful hands she took off the lid of the box and opened the white paper covering the contents revealing a light pink hoodie. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a pink Penetrators hoodie, looking exactly like the ones the boys were wearing, except by the back, where it had written in bold black letters the word Captain. She smiled at that and looked around the room.  
“Do you guys really want me back?”  
“Of fucking course! Are you kidding me? I mean, no offense to William, but you were the best Captain we had.” Andreas said.  
“Yeah Cap, you were the one to give us advice with the girls and the boys, you were the one to get us a Bus and to get us all together, to organize the best parties and to make sure we were all getting home safe.” Bjorn stated.  
“I don’t really know what to say.”  
“Just say you accept.” Chris told her with a small smile.  
Anabelle looked around one more time then, looked at all of her boys and made a decision. She got up from the couch and put the hoodie on. When she opened her eyes again, the boys were all smiling at her so, with a beer in each hand and cheering in her ears, she allowed herself to laugh.

**...  
00:30**  
“We’re really glad you’re back, love.” Chris said, not louder than a whisper. “Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.”  
The three of them were sharing a joint on William’s bedroom, the only sound being the soft music playing through the speakers.  
She looked over at him with a small smile.  
“Yeah?”  
“’Course, can’t believe you would ask me that.”  
“I just thought that you guys would have moved on, you know? Wouldn’t want old ghosts hanging around.” Anabelle confessed after taking a hit and passing it over to William.  
Chris grunted beside her and gently patted her thigh. She could feel William stroking her hair.  
“You’re our girl, Bella, no matter what.” William said and passed the joint to Chris. “No matter how many time passes or how much shit happens, it’s the three of us against the world.”  
“Yeah, the three of us against the world.” Chris echoed.  
They lapsed into silence after that, listening to Cássia Eller croon to All Star. Remnants of her time in Brazil.  
She felt more then saw Chris looking at her and turned her head to look at him too.  
“What?” Anabelle whispered.  
Instead of answering, he leaned over and softly kissed her. They separated and William gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could kiss her too.  
“You’re our girl, Bella.” He echoed his earlier words. “You always say we’re your boys, but you’re our girl too.”  
“Us against the world.” Anabelle murmured.  
And that was that.

_quem acolher o que ele têm e traz quem entender o que ele diz no giz do gesto o jeito pronto do piscar dos cílios que o convite do silêncio exibe em cada olhar_

**fredag, 8:30**

Friday rolled around quickly and it was the day Anabelle would make public that she was the new Penetrators’ leader. She put on dark skinny jeans, her favorite boots and her pink hoodie, pushing up her aviators, she squared her shoulders and made her way towards the table where the boys were.  
As soon as Chris saw her, he smirked, handing her his coffee.  
“Everyone is staring at you.” He sing-songed.  
“I don’t really care.” She sing-songed back and took a sip of his cappuccino. He laughed at her.  
She was messing around on her phone, showing Chris and the boys pictures of her friends back in Brazil, when William sitted beside her with an announcement.  
“Party tonight, my place.” The table erupted in cheers and Anabelle smiled, rolling her eyes.  
“What’s the occasion?”  
“Cap’s back.” He grinned.

**...  
22:15**  
Anabelle laughed at the groupchat when it erupted in messages asking where she was and when would she get to the party, they were waiting for her.  
She finished putting her eyeliner and put on her shoes, making her way downstairs where Isak was doing pre-game with his friends. If Anabelle knew William at all, he would turn his apartment into a night club and she was dressed just for that in her tight, backless dress and high heels.  
“How do I look, little brother?”  
“Fy faen, Isak, you never told us your sister was this hot.” The blond one stated, she thought he was called Magnus.  
“Shut up, asshole.” Isak threw a pillow in his head. “You look really great, who's the lucky guy?”  
“None of your business, baby brother.” She answered with a kind smile. “I’m leaving, if you guys are hitting the party later on, don’t forget to bring your keys, I don’t know when I’m getting back. And try not to end up at the hospital, yeah?” She said as she made her way out of the door.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Isak yelled after her and she laughed.  
Getting inside the Uber, she told the driver the address and let her thoughts run wild with the prospect of the night.  
She thought about Chris and William and the night the three of them kissed. It had been a one time thing. The last time they did something like that was right before she left to Brazil. They were a bit tipsy on William’s father Bourbon, one moment they were laughing at something Chris said and the next they were kissing. It endend up with the three of them stumbling into William’s bedroom. Next morning had them naked, under the sheets. It hadn’t been weird, they always knew it was coming, they just didn’t think it would be at the age of seventeen. They talked about it, decided not to make things weird. They were young and wanted to try new things, so what? They hugged and cried and kissed at the airport later that day and that was that. Or, at least that’s what it seemed. Next time they talked was five months later, on William’s brithday. They decided to put it behind them and move on, so they did.  
But now she was back. Older and prettier. With enough confidence in herself to know exactly what she wanted. She wanted William and Christoffer. And she just knew they wanted her too.  
“We’re here, miss.” The driver dragged her from her thoughts and she smiled, handing him the money and getting out of the car.  
She checked her dark red lipstick on her phone’s camera and messed a bit more with her wavy hair, with a smile, she got inside the building. From downstairs she could already feel the bass thrumming through her body and it sent a thrill up her spine.  
She pushed the front door open and immediately found her boys holding court by the bar. God, were they handsome. She made a beeline towards them.  
“Fuck me, Cap, you’re looking like a fucking Kardashian.” She laughed at that, Julien was always like that.  
“Looking hot, Cap!” The boys were alreay halfway drunk and she laughed at them too, accepting a beer.  
“Don’t you look like a fucking vision.” Chris stated with a smirk and put his arm around her waist. “Wait until William sees you.”  
Anabelle grinned at that. She knew Chris and William well, she knew they were weak for her. It was okay, she was weak for them too.  
“Can’t believe Isak didn’t throw a fit when he saw you like that.” She heard William say and felt his lips on her cheek. “You look fucking great.”  
“Takke, you two look quite fetching as well.”  
She kissed Chris’ cheek when he handed her a cigarette, following him and William to the balcony. They weren’t there for more than five minutes when William said what all of them were thinking.  
“You’re staying over, right?”  
“I don’t really know yet. The night is young, is it not?” She smirked.  
“C’mon Bella, don't be a tease, yeah?” He murmured with dark eyes.  
She let him kiss under her ear and held Chris’ gaze all the while. When she felt both of them getting a little too excited, she took a step to the side and smiled at them.  
“I love this song! Let’s dance!” And, with a smile and a wink, she was off, swinging her hips.  
She slowly walked to the dance floor, feeling the beat of The Weeknd thrum through her body.  
She danced in a way she knew to be enticing, she learned a trick or two in Brazil. Anabelle slowly rolled her hips and moved her body to the beat, her hand making its way to her hair and running through it. She could feel many eyes on her body, but, with a look over her shoulder and a smirk firmly in place, she caught the eyes of the only two people who mattered, even from a distance, she could see their dark eyes. It boosted her confidence and she turned around, calling them over with a finger. She could see their dirty grins as they shook their heads and made their way over to her.  
“You sure know how to put on a show, love.” Chris said in her ear as he approached her.  
Anabelle shrugged and kept dancing, moving her hips to the beat of Often.  
_“I usually love sleeping all alone, this time around bring your friend with you”_ She sang so the both of them could hear it and she felt their smirks on her cheeks.  
They danced, William behind her, squeezing her waist and Chris glued to her front. They moved in unison, like they were doing that for years. The song changed then and Starboy started playing.  
_“Look what you’ve done, I’m a motherfuckin’ starboy”_ Chris sang to her as he grinded against her leg.  
“Are you gonna rock my world, starboy?” She asked with a smirk.  
Anabelle laughed when he grinned at her and took her by the hand, guiding her to William’s bedroom. William, who was still holding her by the waist.  
She looked around, glad that it was already way past midnight and everybody was too drunk or stoned to see her stumbling down the hall with her two best friends.  
The moment the door was closed and locked, two pairs of hands were in her body, and two different mouths were trailing through her neck and down her face. She could feel William pressing against her, with a small smile she started kissing Chris, then she turned her head so she could kiss William too. With a sigh, Anabelle tilted her head to the side.  
“You two, too.”  
The boys looked at one another and, with twin smiles, they kissed. She moaned at the sight and started kissing Chris’ neck, never leaving a mark. They broke the kiss and William took off his clothes and lied down on the bed, leaving Chris to undress her and himself. She turned around and took off his shirt, then his pants and black underwear. When he went to unzip her dress though, she shook her head.  
Feeling the weed and the booze encouraging her, she pushed him towards the bed. With an arched eyebrow, he went and laid down beside William, who threw his arm around his shoulders and mouthed at his neck.  
With a smirk, Anabelle went to her phone and put on Partition, starting to move her hips.  
“Fuck” She heard one of them whisper.  
First, she unzipped her dress and moved her hair to the side, rolling her hips, she let her dress fall to the floor. Then, she turned around and cupped her breasts, she moved her hands on her body, staring at them, she singed along.  
_“Oh there daddy, daddy didn’t bring the towel, oh baby, baby we slow it down...”_  
Anabelle saw the moment they both cupped their dicks, first William and then Chris, she knew her boys way too well.  
She turned around and bent down so her ass was on display and tossed her hair. She then straightened up and, still with her back turned to them, took off her bra and tossed it aside. Anabelle turned around with her hands hidding her breasts and, swinging her hips, she made her way to the bed, all on fours she crawled until she was seated on Williams lap. She whispered in his ear:  
_“Oh there daddy, daddy didn’t bring the towel...”_ She caressed his chest, then pulled Chris over and sang to him _“Oh baby, baby we slow it down”_  
She heard their moans and grinded down hard, making William gasp. She felt his hands tighten on her waist and the way Chris moved around to kiss down her neck.  
With a smirk, she changed positions and was then laying down on the bed, Chris above her and William to the side, kissing her face.  
“What do you want, love?”  
“I want you to fuck me” She gasped when she felt his fingers massaging her clit. “And I want William to fuck you”  
That got their attention. She could see that Chris faltered at her words, but Anabelle noticed how his eyes darkened.  
“C’mon, baby, just like last time, yeah?” He took a few seconds, but then he nodded.  
“Yeah, just like last time” William echoed and Chris nodded.  
She felt his hands moving through her body, his lips on her breasts, his fingers finding their way under her lacy panties.  
“Shit” He whispered and she lifted her head to see William’s head making its way down his back, towards his entrance.  
They stayed like that for awhile, the only sounds around the bedroom being Drake’s voice and their gasps, the party still raging outside.  
“C’mon baby, I’m ready, yeah?” Anabelle softly moaned and Chris took his fingers out of her, taking out her underwear and rolling on a condom.  
“Are you ready?” She heard William ask and felt, more then saw, Chris nodding.  
He pulled her legs so they wrapped around his waist and she grinned, just like last time, then.  
She moaned deep in her throat when he first entered her and she knew William had done the same when Chris hid his face on her neck and gripped her thighs.  
“You can move” He gritted and Anabelle agreed.  
“Harder, baby” She gasped and felt a hard slap against her thigh.  
She moaned when she saw William pulling Chris’ by the hair and start kissing his neck, then his cheek and then his mouth. They moved like that for some time when she decided to take it a step further.  
“Come here, love” Anabelle called.  
As Chris got closer to her face, she gently grabbed his hand and guided it to her neck. His eyes widened a bit and then he smirked and pressed down, effectively blocking the air to her lungs causing her to come with a deep sigh.  
They kept rocking together and she felt Chris’ thrusts getting a bit erractic, she knew he was close, so she clenched around him. He let out a deep moan and came, not long after she heard William groan and, he too, came.  
They lied together like that for a few minutes, only moving when Anabelle complained.  
“You two are crushing me.” She pushed at Chris’ shoulder.  
William was the first one to move, rolling over and laying on her right side, Chris following right after to her other side. The only sounds on the room were Drake’s crooning to Controlla and their deep breaths. Eventually, Anabelle broke the silence.  
“Hand me my pack of cigarettes and my lighter, will you?”  
Chris handed it to her, not before stealing one for himself, she took two out of the pack, handing one to William and lighting the other. They smoked in silence, Chris' hand on her thigh and William’s around her shoulder.  
“What now?” William asked.  
“Now we go to sleep.” Anabelle said.  
“Nei, now we talk.” He stated and she sighed, getting up from the bed, she put her panties back on and one of his t-shirts. She started opening drawers until she found a baggie of weed and started rolling a joint.  
“We’re friends who love each other and eventually fuck. That’s it.”  
“That's not going to work, Bella, you remember how it was before you left. At first we were cool and suddenly we couldn’t even text without it getting weird for almost five months.” Chris said, lighting another cigarette.  
Anabelle sighed and lit the joint, taking a hit and letting it out through her nose.  
“Okay then. We talk this time. We’re old enough to know that we’re not dating, just fucking. The moment one of us starts to feel uncomfortable, we stop.”  
“Do you think it’s a good idea?” William asked, stealing the joint from her fingers.  
“Why not, love? The sex is great, we don’t have to wine and dine each other and our friendship stays the same. It’s a win-win situation.” She shrugged and they smiled.  
“It’s going to be our thing then. No one needs to know.” Chris said and both she and William agreed. “Okay then, I’m game if you are.”  
“I’m game.” William said.  
Anabelle smiled. “I’m game.”  
And that was that.

_guardei sem ter porque nem por razão ou outra coisa qualquer além de não saber como fazer pra ter um jeito meu de me mostra_

**lørdag, 18:30**  
The three of them were getting to the penthouse, they were planning on getting high, maybe ordering a pizza after. They were laughing and talking when they entered the apartment, but Anabelle stopped dead on her tracks when she got to the living room and saw Isak curled up on the couch, crying.  
“Can you guys wait for me in my bedroom?” She asked in a low voice and they nodded with worried eyes.  
She took a seat besides him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
“Isak, love, talk to me.” She whispered and he quickly shook his head. “I can’t make it better if you don’t talk to me.”  
“You can’t make it better at all.” Was his answer.  
“Hey, none of that now, you know I’ll always help you.”  
“You’re going to hate me.” He whispered.  
“What? Isak, look at me.” She said in a firm voice and, slowly, he turned his head towards her. “You’re my little brother and I love you. I don’t know what’s going on right now, but I promise you, I could never, never, hate you.”  
“Are you sure?” His small voice matched with his red rimmed eyes broke her heart.  
“I’m sure, love.”  
“You know how you asked me if I was dating that girl from school?” Anabelle frowned but nodded, not knowing where this was going. “The thing is... I’m not dating her.”  
“Okay?”  
“I’m not dating any girl.” He looked at her with begging eyes and she frowned harder. “Bella, I’m gay.”  
At that, she smiled.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? You’re not mad at me?” Isak asked with a deep frown.  
“Why would I be mad at you? I love you.”  
“That’s not the whole story.” He blushed. “I’m kind of dating someone.”  
“You are? Is he handsome?” She asked with a grin and he groaned.  
“He is, yeah.” Came the answer with a small smile.  
“Is he from our school?” At his nod, she got excited. “Oh! Do I know him?!”  
“You do, he’s a ‘97 as well.”  
“Fuck Isak, if your dating one of the guys from the Bus, we’re going to have a very different conversation.” She frowned.  
“He’s not one of your fuckboys, relax.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s a transfer student from Bakka, his name’s Even.”  
“I know Even, he’s really nice.” She said with a soft smile, then it grew into a grin. “Handsome as hell, too, nice one, baby brother.”  
“Bella!” Isak groaned and hid his face, she laughed at him.  
“C’mon Isak, when can I officially meet him?”  
“You can’t!” He half-shouted.  
“Why not? He’s an older guy dating my baby brother, I have every right to meet him.” She exclaimed. “Oh, I know! I’m gonna ask the boys to give him The Talk about treating you right.” She teased.  
“Don’t you dare!” He said with wide eyes, only to end up laughing when he saw the big smile on her face. “Are you really okay with this? With me?”  
“Of course I am, silly. I told you, I could never hate you, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy too.” She smiled and stroked his hair back. “Are you happy, Isak?”  
“I am. I’m really happy, Bella. Even makes me really happy.” She smiled at his soft voice.  
“Then I’m happy too.” She kissed his forehead and stood up, making her way to the big staircase. “Oh, and Isak? I still want to meet him, so bring him around some time, yeah?”  
“I will.” He smiled with a blush staining his cheeks.  
Anabelle made her way to her bedroom, only to find William and Chris making out on top of her bed.  
“Honestly, I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and this is what happens.” She called, leaning on the closed door behind her.  
“You say that like you don’t love to see us like this.” Was the retort.  
“I really do.” She hummed. “So put on a show, yeah?”  
“Are you serious?” William asked with a incredulous laugh.  
Her only response was to take a seat on the loveseat by the window and raise an eyebrow.  
“Shit, okay then.”  
And that was the last coherent thing she heard from the two of them.  
They started with a kiss that eventually trailed down Chris’ neck, William’s hand firm on his ass. Their shirts got quickly discarded, followed by their jeans and their underwear.  
“Slow down, yeah.” She murmured, her hand making its way under her skirt.  
“Aren’t you bossy.” William retorted and she smirked in response.  
They could call her bossy all they wanted, but they did slow down. She took a deep breath when she heard Chris’ gasp and watched with half lidded eyes when the two of them started grinding on each other, William’s finger finding its way towards Chris’ entrance.  
After almost twenty minutes, both boys came with matching groans.  
She waited a bit until their breathing slowed down again and then she called out.  
“Are you two just going to leave me hanging like this?”  
“William’s right, you’re quite bossy today.” Chris said, but he got up anyway, kneeling between her legs and throwing one of them over his shoulder so he could get better access.  
It took no more than a few minutes and, she too, was coming with a gasp. Her head tilted to the side so Chris could kiss her.  
“Let’s get you in bed, yeah?” He murmured and picked her up, taking her to the bed and putting her under the covers, the last thing she saw was both of her boys cuddling up to her. She slept with a smile. 

**…  
21:00**  
Anabelle woke up feeling the weight of a heavy arm over her waist and a warm body underneath her. She rubbed her eyes and gently extricated herself from the boys. She put on William's t-shirt and her panties. At this time, Isak would probably be out with his friends, so she wasn't really worried about being seen. She went downstairs, to the kitchen, and decided to cook something for them to eat before the boys went home.  
Opening the cabinets and the fridge, Anabelle decided on spaghetti bolognese. She got to work then. Dinner was almost ready when William and Chris, lured by the smell, made their way to the kitchen.  
“Smells good.” William murmured as he hugged her from behind. “You didn't have to cook for us, we could have ordered a pizza or something.”  
“I know. Wanted to.”  
They lapsed into silence after that, their voices and eyes still heavy with sleep. Anabelle plated their food so they could eat at the kitchen table instead of eating in the dining room.  
“Food's ready, get out of your phone.” She said in a soft voice as she passed Chris on her way to the table.  
They ate in silence, drowsiness still heavy on their bodies. They finished eating, cleaned the dishes and made their way to the living room where William sat on the middle of the couch, one arm thrown over Chris' shoulders and Anabelle on his other side, her legs thrown over their laps. They didn't say much, just turned on the TV so they could watch old re-runs of Friends. She huffed out a laugh when she realized that both boys had already fallen asleep again.  
Some time passed, maybe thirty minutes and then she heard the front door open and close, loud laughter following it.  
“Shit, shit, shit.” She whispered. “William! Chris! Wake the fuck up!”  
She shook their shoulders but there was no time, William had barely woken up when Isak, four other boys and five girls entered the living room. The kids stopped dead on their tracks when they got to the room and Anabelle could only imagine what kind of thought was running through their minds. She was clad only in black panties and William's t-shirt, the boys were dressed only in sweatpants, the three of them cuddled up on the couch, covered only by a thrown blanket.  
“Uh, Bella?” Isak asked with wide eyes and she looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
“Halla?” That was the best she could offer.  
“William, what the fuck, stop moving.” Chris groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and focused on the large group at the front of the living room. “Oh, fuck.”  
“Why are you half-naked?”  
“Vilde! Don't ask my sister that!” Isak snapped and the blonde girl huffed.  
They quietly stared at each other for a few seconds when a tall, blonde guy cleared his throat.  
“So, you must be Anabelle, I'm Even.” He smiled like he was holding back a laugh and stuck out his hand so she could shake it.  
“Halla, nice to meet you.” She greeted in an awkward voice. “I think it's time for us to go, right boys?”  
They both nodded and awkwardly got up from the couch, Chris covering her with the blanket as soon as she got up. The three of them quietly shuffled towards the stairs, William and Chris staring down the looks of the other boys and Anabelle with her head high in the air as she passed the embarrassed looking girls. The only moment she lowered her eyes was when she passed a red faced Isak, she knew he wasn't angry, just really embarrassed over the whole situation and she hated the fact that she put him in that position.

_achei vendo em você e explicação nenhuma isso requer se o coração bater forte e arder no fogo o gelo vai queimar_

**mandag, 08:30**  
Anabelle honestly didn't know what to expect when she got to school that morning. She didn't know Isak's friends, didn't know if they were the kind to gossip or if they were the kind to keep to themselves. Deep down she knew that eventually people would find out, Nissen wasn't a big school and the three of them weren't exactly doing a stellar job of keeping it under wraps.  
Isak had already climbed out of the car, he hadn't said much, just kissed her cheek and offered a kind smile.  
Anabelle sighed. Poly relationships were almost common now and Norway was a tolerant Country. Still, she was nervous. She and the boys had barely talked after the episode at her house. They slept over and, on the next morning, they left to their own houses. The three of them texted all through Sunday, but it was stilted, forced. She cringed at that. The whole point of their agreement was to make sure that their friendship would always come first.  
“Fuck this.” She murmured and pushed her aviators up her nose, climbing out of her car.  
She made her way towards her usual spot with the boys. Anabelle made sure to keep her head held high even though she could feel half of the countryard staring at her and whispers erupting all around.  
“Morning.” She greeted and took a seat beside Chris, who wordlessly handed her his coffee.  
Their table was quiet for quite some time until Tor broke the silence.  
“Apparently there’s this girl, Eva, she’s kind of in love with Chris? She texted Chris’ ex-girlfriend and Iben took care of the rest.”  
Anabelle sighed. Of course. Jealous school girls, just her luck.  
“Okay, let's go.” Julien said and got up, grabbing his backpack. “C'mon, are you just gonna stay there looking like a fucking funeral? Let's go.”  
They all looked at each other, eventually shrugging and following him to where the Bus was parked, getting inside and driving to a quiet place where they could be away of prying looks.  
The first thing they did after they were parked was roll up a joint and she thanked Bjorn when he handed it to her first.  
“Look, fuck those kids, yeah? So you guys are fucking? Big deal, it's 2018, nobody cares.” Tor was the one to break the silence. “Besides, we all already knew you were a thing.”  
“We're not a thing.” The three of them said all at once.  
“Yeah? Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourselves?”  
“We're not together.” Bella reinforced. “It's just for fun.”  
She could see Chris and William nodding and, for some reason, that broke her heart a little bit.  
“If you say so.” Julien said. “But I suggest the three of you take your heads out of your asses and look at the situation for what it really is. Ignoring it won’t take you anywhere.”

**…  
20:00**  
They had spent the entire morning at the bus, barely looking at one another. Eventually the other boys drifted off, said their goodbyes and, with meaningful looks, left for their own homes.  
Now though, she was at home, with a swollen face from crying on the shower and a raging headache from smoking too much. Anabelle cursed that redhaired girl from Isak's group. The one who used to follow Chris around like a lost puppy, Eva. Iben too. Stupid girls with stupid crushes. Couldn’t handle being dumped so they had to start petty rumours.  
Chris, William and her could barely look at one another without it being weird and had actually decided to stay away from each other for awhile.  
Anabelle got dressed and went downstairs to find Isak and Even cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie she didn't really recognize, Baz Luhrmann, maybe?  
“Hey there, how are you feeling?”  
“I'm okay. Kind of craving sushi, do you guys want some?” She offered with a tired smile.  
“You look like shit.” Isak stated instead of answering.  
“Well, it was a shitty day, I'm just doing the part.” She rolled her eyes. “Sushi?”  
“Yeah, why not.”  
“Even?”  
“Sure.” He looked at her with kind eyes and, suddenly, she felt very small. “You know, Eva did a shitty thing, she shouldn't have outed you guys like that.”  
Anabelle took a deep breath. “She really shouldn't.” She looked at her little brother, happy with his boyfriend and realized what was really bothering her. “The thing is, I don’t really care that people know that we were doing whatever that was. What I really care about is that now we don’t know how to act around each other. You wouldn’t believe the amount of people who asked which one of the boys was “the girl”, God, I never saw the both of them so uncomfortable.”  
“People are dicks, I mean, poly relationships are common now, but people still don’t know how to act towards it. They don’t know how to deal with what’s outside of their little bubble.” Even stated and Bella decided she liked him just a little bit more.  
“Yeah, it’s whatever, we’ll figure it out. How’re things going for you two?”  
“Pretty great.” Even smiled. “My mom is just dying to meet Isak, though.”  
“What? That’s amazing!” She cheered. “Isak! You didn’t tell me that.”  
“I didn’t know I had too.” He sassed her and Anabelle fake pouted.  
They were chatting when there was a loud knock on the front door. Anabelle went to get it and, when she did, she wished she hadn’t.  
“What are you doing here, Arvid?”  
“I’m here to see my son, of course.”  
“He doesn’t want to see you.” She stated with a firm voice. “I think it would be better if you were to leave.”  
“I’m not leaving until I see him.”  
“Arvid, c’mon, don’t make me call social services. Last time you were in charge of Isak he almost starved.” The tall man huffed out a bitter laugh and she smelled the alcohol.  
“I don’t want to be in charge of him, I just want to see him, Anabelle. Don’t be a bitch, yeah.” He said condescendingly and looked over to the living room. “What the fuck is that?”  
Anabelle took a deep breath and braced herself.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Since when is my son a little fairy?! What the hell did you do to him?”  
“What I did to him? I’ll tell you what I did to him! I took care of him. I fed him, I gave him a home where there aren’t any shouting matches or a homophobic, ableist father.”  
“You ruined him! Isak, c’mon, you’re coming with me.” He raged.  
“Arvid! Do you care about Isak at all? Do you even know him?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Yeah? Then tell me, when is his birthday? What’s his favorite color? What’s he’s allergic to? Do you even know how old he is?” She asked and he stared at her in shock. “I’m telling you Arvid, if you don’t leave right this second, I’m calling the police.”  
“You can’t do that! He’s my son!” He sneered.  
“And yet, here you are. Drunk. Yelling slurs at him before you even greet him.” With that, she stared him down and Arvid stared right back.  
“Go home Arvid, take a shower, drink some coffee and come back another time, when you’re sober and willing to accept your son.”  
After a few more moments of a staring match, Arvid finally left and Anabelle sighed as she closed the door.  
She turned around and saw Isak, red faced and with tears in his eyes, and Even, who looked ready to chase Arvid down and give him a piece of his mind.  
“Isak...” She started, but he only shook his head.  
“I think I’m gonna go and lay down for a bit, yeah?” He said in a small voice and Anabelle watched helplessly and he stood up and dragged Even to his bedroom.  
She sighed deeply and wished, not for the first time, that she had the power to shelter him from the world.

_pra você guardei o amor que aprendi vendo os meus pais o amor que tive e recebi e hoje posso dar livre e feliz céu cheiro e ar na cor que arco-íris risca ao levitar_

**fredag, 23:30**  
Anabelle was not ready for the party tonight. Julien had called her and begged her to go, saying that they would miss her too much, that it was their last year and would she really miss it over some stupid whispers on the halls?  
So, there she was. Another Friday, this time in Tor’s house. She didn’t really feel like partying but she wasn’t about to let people notice that. She dressed up, put on a short skirt and did her make-up, she was ready to make people realize exactly who she was.  
To be quite honest, she was more angry than hurt. Chris and William had barely looked at her or at each other the past week, their groupchat was dead and the rest of the boys were walking on eggshells around them. She frowned as she took a drag of her cigarette. They talked about that possibility, they talked about the fact that people would notice, eventually find out and talk about it, they all knew that there would be rumours and jabs and they agreed to not let it get to them. They weren’t even together, they were just having fun!  
Maybe that was the problem. They weren’t together. They didn’t know how to face it together because they weren’t a thing. Deep down, she knew that she didn’t want to just have fun with them. She wanted all of them. She wanted to have fun, yes, but she wanted to go out on real dates. She wanted to hold hands in public and go to the movies like they used to do, just, maybe with a few more kisses in between. Stupid fucking Eva. God, she wanted to give that girl a piece of her mind. So Chris didn’t want her anymore? What’s the big deal, move on!  
She huffed out a quiet laugh. Anabelle knew it wasn’t that simple. She knew how much it hurted to have the boy’s attention on her and then, suddenly loose it. It sucked. But still, she wouldn’t be such a bitch and ruin other people’s relationships over some petty thing like that. Except that there was no relationship to ruin. She couldn’t even blame Eva for that.  
She put out her cigarette on the ashtray nearby and went back inside. As soon as she got to the bar, she saw William and Chris, both on the dancefloor, each one of them with a girl. It made her blood boil. She poured herself a tequila shot and tossed it back. With a deep breath, she made her way to the dancefloor as well and started moving her body. It didn’t take long for her to feel a pair of hands on her waist, it kind of made her sick, but she kept going, she had a goal.  
Anabelle rolled her hips and looked to her right, locking eyes with Chris and with William right after.  
_“Once you put your pride aside you can notify me”_ She singed along to the Weeknd and watched both of her boys, no, not her boys. Watched both of them frown as she turned her head and pulled the stranger’s face down for a kiss.  
The song ended and the nameless boy tried to guide her towards one of the bedrooms.  
“I’ll meet you there, yeah? Go ahead, just need the toilet first.” She lied and watched his drunk clouded eyes lit up as he stumbled towards the hallway. She just knew he was going to pass out as soon as he got to the bed.  
She made her way outside again and lit up the joint she hid on her wallet earlier on. Not even two minutes later she heard a familiar voice call out to her.  
“So this is how it’s going to be then? You provoking us with a short skirt and kissing random people?”  
“I don’t know, William. Maybe it will. What’s that got to do with you?” She asked without turning around.  
“Are you kidding me? It has everything to do with us!”  
“Does it really, Chris? You two haven’t even looked in my direction all week long, barely even said hello to one another, and now, suddenly, I have to... What? Make sure you’re not hurt by my attitudes? Are you trippin’?”  
“You’re our-“  
“Your girl?” She huffed out a cold laugh. “Please. If I was your girl you wouldn’t be avoiding me because of some stupid jabs on the halls.”  
“Bella, c’mon, don’t be like that.”  
“Don’t be like what? Like someone who finally manages to tell you two what they’re thinking?” She finally exploded, turning to look at them. “Because you’re not used to that, right? You’re not used to a girl you fucked telling you what she thinks about being treated like a fucking conquest.” She stared them down and she saw them staring at her guiltily. “Except you forget just exactly who I am. I’m your best fucking friend since we were four. I know you two like the back of my hand, I’m not someone you screw and toss aside, and, to be quite honest, I never thought you would treat me, of all people, like that.”  
“Bella-“ William started but she cut him of with a raised hand.  
“You know what? You two better decide what you want from me and from each other. Because if you want to have some quick, dirty sex on the down low and then pretend we don’t even know each other, you better think again. I’m done playing games with you.” She stated. “Come find me when you figured your shit out.”  
With that, Anabelle tossed the unfinished joint on the ashtray and made her way inside.

**...  
05:45**  
Everyone had already left the party, either too drunk or too high to stay longer. The only ones left were Anabelle and her group of boys. That end of the night found all twenty-nine of them sitted in a circle on the balcony, Seb softly strumming a guitar, they had a joint passing around, the only light source being the street lights, down below, they were the picture of peacefulness.  
She heard the familiar chords of Arctic Monkeys, took a hit and softly singed along.  
_“Have you got color in your cheeks, do you ever get the feeling that you can’t shift the tide that sticks around like something’s in your teeth”_  
Lulled by the weed, she let her eyes roam through the boys around her and heard Chris’ soft voice.  
_“I had no idea that you’re in deep, I dreamt about you near every night this week”_  
_“How many secrets can you keep? ‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat... Until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on my settee”_ William singed right after and she tilted her head so she could look at them.  
Anabelle took a deep breath and alternated her eyes between them, she took another hit and singed along.  
_“Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways, sad to see you go, was sorta hoping that you’d stay”_  
_“Darling we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day... Crawlin’ back to you... Ever thought of calling when you had a few? ‘Cause I always do”_ They sang together and Anabelle let the both of them sing along the next part.  
_“Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new... Now I’ve thought it through...”_  
They stopped singing then, the three of them had their eyes locked on one another, the guitar was still being strummed but no one said a word, they hadn’t even noticed that no one else sang besides them.  
Anabelle couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up, gathered her things and went inside. With tears rolling down her face, she called an Uber and left. Not once looking back.

_vou nascer de novo lápis, edifício, tevere, ponte desenhar no seu quadril meus lábios beijam signos feito sinos trilho a infância, terço o beiço do seu lar_

**søndag, 19:40**  
Anabelle was dragged out of her thoughts with Isak knocking on her bedroom door. She barely heard it over the music playing on her earbuds.  
“Yeah?”  
“Uh, Bella, there’s someone at the door for you.” At that, she frowned, she wasn’t expecting anyone.  
“Who?”  
“William and Chris.”  
“You have got to be kidding me.” She groaned. “Tell them I’ll be right downstairs.”  
She heard his footsteps going down the hall and got up with a sigh. Looking on the mirror she realized that she didn’t really look decent to greet visitants, clad only on a bra and some shorts. She quickly put on a hoodie and, a bit hesitant, she went downstairs. Anabelle didn’t really know what to expect from that visit. They hadn’t talked to each other since the party.  
As she got to the living room, she could feel her stomach tying up in knots due to anxiety.  
“Halla.” She greeted in a small voice as soon as she entered the room. Isak was nowhere to be seen and Chris and William looked highly uncomfortable, standing by the fireplace.  
It hurt a little, to know that the two people she was closest in the world were so nervous around her.  
“Hey.” William greeted and they lapsed into silence.  
She finally cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, how can help you?”  
They cringed at her tone and looked at each other, Anabelle knew they were just waiting for the other to start and, when William was the one to take the lead, she wasn’t surprised at all.  
“We talked a lot since Friday.” He started and she cut him off with a sarcastic laugh. “Hear me out, okay?” He pleaded. “We talked since Friday and we decided that you’re right. Things can’t stay like this between us.”  
“That’s it then? You found the obvious solution, which is for us to stop with this thing?”  
“Nei.” William shook his head. “We found another solution.”  
“William, if you think that I’m going to go aroung having sex with the two of you in secret, you must be insane.”  
“That’s not it-“  
“We want to date.” Chris cut him off.  
“Excuse me?”  
“We want to be a triad. We want to be in a relationship, all three of us. No more games, no more hiding, no more pretending like we don’t care.” William explained.  
“Are you serious about this?” She asked.  
“Of course we are, we want to be with you, Bella, and we want to be with each other too.”  
“We have been best friends since we were little kids” William started. “And we loved one another ever since that, but now? Now we’re in love with you, Bella. Both of us. And we’re in love with one another too.”  
She looked at them, really looked. Her boys, with flushed cheeks and a decided look on their eyes. She realized then. She was in love with them too.  
“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to have to talk, I thrust you know this? We communicate about every single thing, otherwhise it’s not going to work.”  
“So... You’re saying yes?” Chris asked and the hope in his voice made her smile.  
“I’m game if you are, Starboy.” It dragged a laugh out of him and William let out a small smile.  
“Oh, I’m game. What about you, William?”  
“I’m game, yeah.” He agreed and the three of them laughed.  
“Are we sealing it with a kiss?” Chris asked in a suggestive voice.  
Anabelle smiled then and aproached the boys. Her boys. She stood on her tip toes and kissed William first, Chris coming to them and hugging her waist. They separated and she kissed Chris then, they kissed until William complained and pulled Chris’ head to the side so the two of them could kiss as well.  
They stayed like that, kissing and hugging until Isak entered the room and cleared his throat.  
“I’m assuming you want me to stay at Even’s tonight?”  
She turned around to find Isak with a grin firmly in place and a raised eyebrow. God, he looked just like their mother. Anabelle laughed at him, she could feel William’s hand on her waist and, if she looked to her right, she would see that his other hand rested on Chris’ shoulder.  
“Actually, I was thinking that we could go and grab some dinner.” William suggested.  
Anabelle and Chris looked at him in delight.  
“What? Can’t I treat my partners to a nice night out?” He asked with a small smile.  
“You totally can, love.” Chris said and Anabelle was shocked to realize that it was the first time she heard them refer to each other with endearment terms.  
It made William blush a little and she smiled at that.  
“Okay, then.” Isak said. “Does this mean I have to deliver two shovel talks?”  
Anabelle huffed out a soft laugh, looking at her tiny little brother squaring up his shoulders and putting on a brave face.  
“You can try, yeah.” William nodded with mock frown.  
“If the three of you are quite finished, I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Need some help with that?” Chris asked with a silly grin and she rolled her eyes.  
Anabelle freed herself from her boyfriends and made her way towards the staircase.  
“Maybe I do.” She said over her shoulder and she heard, more than saw, the boys scrambling after her.

**...  
23:45**  
The night came and, with her, a pouring rain. The three of them were cuddled up in bed, clad only on sweatpants and, in Anabelle’s case, a t-shirt. The only sound in the room besides the rain hitting the window was the soft tunes of Hozier on the speakers.  
“What now?” Chris asked and Anabelle frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t want to have to hide our relationship at school, I want everyone to know. Actually, I want my parents to know.” He confessed with a light blush and she kissed his cheek.  
“I don’t want to hide either.” Anabelle agreed. “And I want people to know we’re in a relationship. I don’t want them speculating and creating rumors about us in school.”  
“Should we make it Instagram official then?” William asked with a mocking voice.  
“Actually, I think that’a a great idea, love.” She smiled.  
They started to move around then, not a single position looked good enough for the three of them. It took them twenty minutes, but, in the end, they managed to take a picture that all of them liked and looked good.  
It featured both boys shirtless, William’s arm thrown over Chris’ shoulder and Anabelle on the front, holding the camera. Looking closely she noticed William’s smug smirk and Chris’ half smile, she had a smirk to match both of her boys. Putting it on black and white, she captioned “turns out that three’s not a crowd”, and added a winky face for good measure, with a smile, she posted.  
“Does this mean that we’re officialy a thing now?” Chris wondered.  
“I’m game if you are.” William teased.  
“I’m game. What about you, Bella?”  
Anabelle smiled. Oh, she was game.

_guardei sem ter porque nem por razão ou coisa qualquer além de não saber como fazer pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar_


End file.
